


hot sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Begging, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, i love bratty tooru forgive me, i mccant stop writing iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The minute Tooru sends him The Look, Hajime knows he's done for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot sugar

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd & probably shitty im Sorry

The minute Tooru sends him The Look, Hajime knows he's done for. You see, there are looks, and then there's The Look-Hajime would know. The Look, dubbed by Takahiro as Tooru's ''exclusive bedroom eyes, constructed only for the most worthy of man!'', generally means that _Tooru_ means business. Pretty doe-blown mocha veiled by a thick layer of long lashes, Oikawa Tooru is the epitome of seduction when deemed most dire-similiar to now, as aforementioned captain runs that _sinfully_ pink tongue over equally bubblegum flesh, plush walls practically made to s- _you're fucked, Hajime._

Now, Hajime would argue that he's quite extraordinary at keeping his composure-rightfully so, considering the way his agreeably _beautiful_ boyfriend flaunts himself. Nevertheless, he's just as impulsive as the next 18 year old male, and Tooru _loves_ to snap the shorter's metaphorical coil in just about every way he can. And so, as Hajime butterflies gentle- _too gentle_ -kisses along the expanse of clavicle and Adam's apple, he rolls his eyes at his lover's persistent whines for _more, Iwa-chan-please._

''I never said you could talk, baby,'' the youth hums. Really, though-Tooru isn't one for slow-paced, vanilla sex, and Hajime-sadistic, evil Hajime-smirks the moment his boy quiets down, now induced to impatient pleas that make him sound as pathetic as he looks. It's not as though Hajime is opposed to the idea of Tooru-after all, this isn't hate sex in any form or fashion. To put it simply, Tooru yearns for degradation-he yearns to be a perfect little slut. 

Hajime nibbles on the milky skin of his captain's thighs, teeth sharp as Tooru bucks his hips. Neither of them remember discarding the latter's boxers-not that Hajime minds, though. It's perfect like this, what with the way Tooru ruts himself desperately against Hajime, soft sobs muffled by the thick, calloused digits curling around cushy walls. ''Suck.''  

Tooru moans against the youth's fingers, hues watery as corresponding lashes kiss freckle-dusted cheekbones. He looks so pretty suckling on the Iwaizumi's fingers, and if the latter hadn't known that he was such a cock-hungry whore, he would've felt it necessary to pity him. When the latter swirls that filthy tongue around one of Hajime's digits, the male sweeps aforestated saliva-coated fingers across a bruised mouth. ''Daddy's good boy. You're so obedient when you're like this,'' Hajime pulls the topical adolescent into a kiss that scorches his tongue until he's sure he'll blister. Tooru nibbles on his lover's bottom lip, and the latter feels ready- _so_ ready to be mean, to make his boy beg for the thick cock he loves. He wants to fuck his lean body into the body until he sees religion in the form of Hajime's teeth on his worn shoulders, wants to scratch at that pretty back _just_ so he can make Tooru feel like the little slut he is. 

''I-I nee-need your cock Haji-,'' Tooru sounds like he's choking, mouth opened in a silent _plea_ that's sure to make Hajime's member strain against his belly rather discreetly. The latter growls, irises dilated and uncharacteristically _primal_ as they set themselves upon teary light brown. Tooru tries to reach for his own neglected hardness, drool leaking from the corners of that little mouth and dribbling down his chin, and the Iwaizumi almost forgets to slap the younger's hand away. 

''When did you become such a damn whore, Tooru?'' Hajime grunts, suckling sunsets into the Oikawa's sweet little hipbones absolutely _tortuously_.''Babydoll will take any cock he can get, no?'' 

''Dadd-daddy's t-thick cock! Please-need it, God. Only daddy.''

Momentarily, a billow of adoration and, above all, _love_ seeps into the aforestated's gut. Tooru is so perfect like this, sprawled out with those silky chocolate tresses tousled along the pillow like something akin to a crown. He looks so good with his pupils sex-blown and _hungry,_ lanky body quivering deliciously and toes curled in utter anticipation. Truthfully, Hajime feels as though he's bedding his own version of God-one with a strangely constant craving for milk bread and the desire to work himself-or his knee, depending on the day he's having-to an unavoidable state of self-hatred. Tooru is beautiful, though, and quirky in his own irritating way, and Hajime will continue to love him- _worship_ him-like Icarus, arms like wings open and ready to touch, never burn.

With fire in his belly and tenderness in his eyes, Hajime thumbs around for the ever-so popular bottle of lube, latter optics entirely _focused_ as Hajime coats tanned digits. With a wet kiss to a freckle located just above Tooru's belly button, the Iwaizumi sheathes a finger into his boy's tight hole, mouth _dry_ as the setter mewls. When aforestated youth thrusts in time with Hajime, the latter curls a second finger inside that little pucker. At this point, Tooru is babbling incessant nonsense, eyes rolled back in his head and toes curled sinfully as he rocks against Hajime. It's no wonder the taller's stiff cock _oozes_ precum, what with the way the spiker thrusts three calloused, nonetheless considerably thick fingers into his perfect little boy, stated digits curling as they all but _milk_ the younger. 

''I'm close, fuck- _daddy_ , 'm gonna come,'' the Oikawa whimpers wantonly, back arched and glossy nipples perky and _so delicious._ Nevertheless, Hajime pulls his fingers out and sets to work on suckling on those pink nubs, mouth watering and murky irises set on Tooru-sweet little Tooru, so eager for release. Hajime knows, mostly thanks to the _hopeless_ whines his captain voices, that Tooru isn't exactly opposed to the idea of begging. Even so, he's damn good at it, and the both of them _know_ he looks so good when he's like this. ''Bratty little whores don't get to come until they're told, babydoll.''

Hajime takes his time working Tooru's chest, thin lashes flitting mindlessly against the valley of self-explanatory abs as the adolescent swirls and pinches. Tooru's voluminous sobs have lessened to little whimpers and equally-if not more-cute gasps, and Hajime wants to feel bad. However, the aforementioned minx milked Hajime into a much needed punishment-something the duo, collectively, had no qualms about. If Tooru was truly fearful of Hajime's dominance, he would let him know. For that, Hajime was truly grateful.

''Please, H-Hajime-I'll be a good boy. Just make me come, dammit, _please,_ '' the topical elder grunts in utter simplicity, cock painstakingly hard as it _throbs_. He wants to, really-wants to make a mess of his good little boy, show him just who's cock is capable of lessening him to nothing more than a cum dumpster.

''You want Daddy to stuff you full, baby? Rough you up and steal the fucking breath from your lungs as my dick thrusts into your cute belly? Do you want to be daddy's whore?''

''God- _yes,_ need you so bad,'' the captain sobs, tears and saliva and _snot_ nothing short of disgustingly breathtaking. He looked like an angel. 

Rather animalistically, Hajime grabs onto quivering knees, peppering sloppy kisses along Tooru's neck as he kneads at those sweet little asscheeks. Without any further warning, the shorter drags his length along his boy's slick entrance, and Tooru _moans,_ head thrown back and optics squeezed shut in a haze of expectancy. Hajime sinks down into the brunette until he's sheathed fully, chest and body and _mind_ stuttering deliriously when Tooru seemingly instinctively clenches around his lover momentarily. Nonetheless, Hajime-being the good samaritan he is, even in such a subdue situation-gives himself, as well as his setter, a moment to regulate their breathing. Tooru's coffee-coloured hues gaze into corresponding hazel glassily, and Hajime swears that he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. That said, the thought alone is enough to ultimately motivate Hajime into actually moving, and the sound Tooru makes is further proof that he's fucked out _already._

As Hajime picks up his pace, Tooru's sobs don't let up-in fact, he sounds so full, drool collecting at the corner of his pillow and retinas half-lidded lethargically. Even so, when the shorter adolescent buries himself at the hilt and grips hard onto Tooru's knees, the latter male continues his mindless prattle. Hajime's too far gone to truly process what Tooru is trying to say, but the brunette can only assume he wants his daddy to fulfill his promise-to wrap his hands around that sweet little throat and steal his air until he's a _mess-_ and he does. Hajime doesn't miss the small gasp that leaves the Oikawa's now-enclosed throat-in fact, he squeezes a little bit harder in time with his inexorable thrusts, and it isn't long until Tooru's arching his back so hard his elder has to pull him down gently and he's _cumming-_ cumming so hard Hajime follows soon after, hands immediately leaving his babydoll's bruised throat as he _gasps._

After the duo are capable of actually forming coherent sentence, Hajime pulls out slowly, kissing a patch of freckles along the taller adolescent's shoulder when aforestated whines. Nevertheless, Tooru wraps himself around Hajime, pretty irises fluttering shut. The setter nuzzles into Hajime's chest, and the latter is careful not to touch any of his bruises or bites, instead threading sun-kissed digits through unruly, albeit silky locks. 

''Doin' okay?'' Hajime asks, and his setter merely hums, wrapping a lean leg around slightly shorter ones. ''I love you.''

''I love you to the aliens and back,'' Tooru mumbles-and he does.

**Author's Note:**

> ickbaby.tumblr.com


End file.
